


Satan's Step Daughter

by FreyaRayne



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Plot Twist, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRayne/pseuds/FreyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new group of vampires have come to BonTemps with an interesting pet "human" with a past. This girl isn't the type to take shit from anyone and the last thing she wants is attention from Eric Northman and the rest of the supernatural community in the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter One

# 

  


### Hitting the Ground

  


#### 930 A.D.

#### 

  


> Falling, she was falling and there was nothing that was going to save her from hitting the hard earth. The light was disappearing, fading to black and her eyes rolled back into her head. The wind rushing around her body created a cradle but it was too soon broken.
> 
> A scream erupted from her. She had never felt a pain like this, it took the breath from her. She wanted to keep screaming but she had gone mute from pain and lack of air. The world was still black to her, she was blind and she wasn't sure what it was from. She didn't dare open her eyes to see the new world; she couldn't.
> 
> Her spine was shattered, she had landed flat on her back. How was she not dead yet? They were going to torture her for what she had done, that was why she was still living through this pain. A pool of deep crimson blood had gathered around her, flooding the snow and giving her writhing, naked body a dress of red. The gashes in her back were deep and she was losing blood quickly. The creatures of this earth would devour her weak, bloody body alive. Another desperate wail of pain escaped but was interrupted as she spat up blood. The young woman wasn't able to sit up or even roll over so the blood returned to her throat, choking her. The blood pooled in her mouth and she made gurgling sounds as it poured over her lips, desperately trying to clear her lungs.
> 
> Tears streamed down her cheeks and finally she opened her eyes. She was in a small, snowy clearing in the middle of a pine forest. The darkness of this night was unbearable, she might as well have kept her eyes closed, it was the same. More tears fell and she screamed again, screaming for something to find her and end her. Just like the one she had been watching was going to die.
> 
> From the darkness emerged an unexpected creature. A man stepped out from the forest with surreal speed. His hungry eyes glinted as he crept over to the bloodbath. He opened his mouth to reveal deathly sharp fangs. When his skin brushed against hers it was colder than the snow. He opened his mouth wider and moved closed to her neck and even though she didn't know what he was she was willing to accept this death, accept any death than the hypothermia that awaited her.
> 
> A female voice broke the silence, yelling in a language that she couldn't understand. The woman's skin was the color of the earth and feathers were intwined in her long ebony hair. She bared her own white fangs at this man and yelled at him again. There was a pause before the man stood up and licked the blood off his hand. He made a guttural sound of annoyance before he disappeared into thin air, at least that was what it had looked like to the bleeding woman. At this time she was in so much pain she was getting delirious.
> 
> The woman with the fangs came and knelt in the pool of blood. Instead of leaning in to attack the woman bit her own arm, tearing the skin and letting blood run freely. Quickly she put it to the dying woman's mouth.
> 
> The warmth spread through her body as she drank. The thick blood dripped down from her chin, over her fair skin and mixing with her own blood. The fanged woman brushed back the younger woman's dark brown hair as she drank, stroking her head gently and humming an unrecognizable tune.
> 
> Slowly the pain receded, even the cold left her. When she was able to wiggle her toes the woman took her arm away, although she didn't move away, keeping the once injured woman's head on her lap.
> 
> She pointed at herself, "Citali," she said then pointed at the fair woman and waited with raised eyebrows.
> 
> She realized that they were exchanging names and paused before she answered, "S- Seraphina," She replied slowly, regaining her voice.
> 
> Citali smiled, this time her fangs were retracted. She could easily pass for a human now, but Seraphina knew better than that, she knew from the woman's cold touch to the hunger that still remained in her eyes at the sight of all this blood.
> 
> Seraphina stood up with the help of this strange woman of the night but stumbled and fell into her. She wasn't used to standing on solid ground like this, she wasn't used to the feel of the cold on her skin although the blood had helped her ignore that. Citali made soothing sounds as she coaxed her to walk forward, even if she did stumble now and again.
> 
> The two women slowly made it through the snowy forest. Mountains surrounded them and the peaks disappeared into the clouds. This place was so quiet, animals weren't making any sounds and the snow and cloud cover muffled everything, even their footsteps had become silent. As the night crept on the native woman began to pick up speed and when Seraphina couldn't keep pace with Citali, she picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.
> 
> As dawn approached they took shelter in caves which already looked domesticated. They traveled farther and farther back into the cave and then made their descent. The cave wound down to a large cavity full of furs and lit by a small fire in the far corner. Two more women were sitting in the cave, watching the fire and chatting in their own language.
> 
> When Citali and Seraphina came into the cavity the two other women sniffed the air before they turned to face them. Their fangs popped out and they began to crawl toward them. Citali snarled and bared her fangs at them, holding Seraphina closer to her. The two automatically backed off, shrinking down and returning to their fire reluctantly.
> 
> Citali placed Seraphina down on a large pile of furs, laying one overtop her as well. She stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before she moved over to her friends. Seraphina watched for a while, but her eyelids began to droop and the warmth from the furs, fire and blood lulled her to sleep. The only thing that the blood couldn't heal was the broken feeling she felt in her heart. It was a dull aching now, all she had to do was not think about him and then she would be alright. That was going to be a problem because all she saw was his face when she closed her eyes. Hot tears squeezed out from under her eyelids and she let herself drop into the darkness of sleep.


	2. I Wish I Was The Moon

### Present Day

  


> It had only been hours ago that Seraphina had been sitting up on the roof of her family's mountain mansion. She had been breathing in the fresh, cool air and letting the breeze stroke her bare skin and play with her hair. There was no one around for miles except Citali and the rest of their group up at that mansion. The lands that they owned were massive and the ride into town took an hour and a half. That was the way Seraphina liked it, being away from all the humans who couldn't understand anything.
> 
> Now she was sitting in a cramped plane, her fingers digging into the arm rests as she leaned back with her eyes closed tight. There were too many humans speaking too loudly, the air wasn't fresh and she felt like she was suffocating in this flying tin can. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her heart rate was elevated and there was no one to comfort her. Her family was tucked away in their coffins, resting until they arrived at their destination.
> 
> "Are you alright, miss?" A stewardess asked politely.
> 
> Seraphina gritted her teeth. No, she was not alright. She was high above solid ground and the thought made her dizzy. She had never been good with heights and that hadn't changed in over nine hundred years. She doubted it would ever change.
> 
> "I'm fine," She replied as calmly as she could, opening her eyes and giving the concerned looking stewardess a strained smile. "Just trying to get some rest," She lied, not so convincingly.
> 
> The stewardess nodded and walked away, not bothering to pry further. Seraphina rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw until she couldn't bare the pain anymore. There was no way she could rest in this hot, stuffy, noisy contraption. She couldn't believe that anyone could.
> 
> By the time the plane landed in Louisiana the sun had just set. It wasn't long before Citali and four other female vampires were off the plane and sitting in a limo with Seraphina. They each had a bottle of Tru Blood in hand, except Seraphina; she had a bottle of beer instead. She fingered one of the three white gold rings that each of her ears were pierced with. This place was already too humid for her, she was too far from home. Across the continent and far south was not her style. She didn't have a choice in this matter though; Citali wanted a change and so a change they were getting.
> 
> "How was the plane ride, Sera?" Citali asked, taking a sip of her Tru Blood.
> 
> "The worst thing I've experienced in a century," Sera sighed deeply and took a long drink from her beer. "Coming in a close second is moving to this place," She muttered, knowing very well that they could all hear her perfectly fine.
> 
> "We've lived up there for almost a millennia now. I think it's time for a change, don't you? I want the chill to leave my bones," Citali said and crossed her legs.
> 
> Citali was dressed in skin tight light washed jeans and a figure flattering dark violet tank top. She wore what looked like hiking boots but had thin, high heel instead of something practical. After all these years she still wore a few feathers in her long black hair, but instead of looking like she belonged to the wild she looked polished.
> 
> Sera was dressed similarly, but she took to the darker colors. Jean which were a dark wash and a tight black tank top. The front was rather low-cut but the back showed no skin, hiding the deep scars that even vampire blood couldn't heal. Those scars were supposed to stay with her for eternity to mark her for what she was. It was supposed to show what a disappointment she was but she didn't give a shit about that. The life she had now was better than what she had before, she still kept many of her abilities and now she didn't have to be a good girl. Most people could tell by the many piercings in her ears and the few peek-a-boos of a fiery red in her dark brown, wavy hair, plus the 'fuck you' looks she distributed freely.
> 
> "So where are we going then?" Sera asked, softening slightly, knowing she couldn't fight Citali when she really wanted something.
> 
> "First to a place called Fangtasia," Citali began.
> 
> "How cute," Sera remarked sarcastically with a laugh. Citali glared at her and she quickly shut her mouth and folded her hands on her lap.
> 
> "As I was saying, we're going to Fangtasia to speak with the Sheriff to let him know we're going to stay in his area. Then I found this adorable little town called Bon Temps and the perfect house for us. It's even next to a lagoon, which we can swim in," Citali exclaimed excitedly.
> 
> Sera couldn't help but smile at this, she hadn't seen Citali this excited in a long time. Maybe a change was needed. Sera would just have to accept that this muggy, hot swamp was now going to be their home. The thought made her cringe but she shoved that feeling down and smiled along with Citali instead.
> 
> As the six of them left the limo and made their way toward the entrance to Fangtasia Citali pulled out a thick silver bangle out of her purse with a handkerchief. It had an ornate flower design on it which Sera couldn't help but admire. It was clearly an older piece and she wondered how long Citali had held onto it, even though it was silver.
> 
> "Put this on. We don't know these vampires, I don't know how they will react. Silver anyone who decides to go to far," She warned and caressed Sera's cheek softly before they brushed past the bouncer into the club.
> 
> The music was blaring and vibrating through their bodies. Humans and vampires gyrated to the music and against one another. The smell of blood was everywhere, hardly masked by the smoke and perfumes. Dancers swung themselves around poles or stood up on pedestals touching themselves. There was too much flesh showing for any of those vampires and humans to be respectable. This place disgusted Sera, maybe it was that small scrap of pure soul that remained in her that was reacting to this. She had seen much worse things but there was something about the overuse of shiny leather and makeup that turned her off. These people were trying too hard… Especially the humans.
> 
> Citali and the others didn't seem to mind as they pushed on through the crowd. Humans and vampires parted for them, giving them plenty of space. Citali was already walking like she owned the place. Sera hesitated before she followed in their wake. As she passed the vampires raised their noses to the air, liking what they smelled.
> 
> A brawny male vampire leaned in toward her, "You smell… delicious," He drawled, turning on his charm.
> 
> Sera flashed a coy smile, "Fuck. Off," She replied, unimpressed as she walked on. There was a sway in her hips, a confidence in her stride just like it had been back home. If Citali and her girls decided to own the place, so could she.
> 
> Her head was held high and all the creatures parted for her as well when she caught up with her girls. Vampires respected age, she could bet that she and her girls were the oldest in the bar. A small smirk spread on her lips and she smoothly fell in line with Citali and the others when they stopped.
> 
> It was only when she lifted her gaze that her heart stopped and all the breath left her in a gasp. Those winter blue eyes, the golden hair and the face and body that was sculpted by angels; she would know. He sat up on his throne, looking vaguely interested and at that moment Sera knew she was cursed for certain. She could never forget that face, those eyes… She fought back tears, biting her tongue until it bled. Sera swallowed, the metallic and salty flavor staying.
> 
> "I'm Citali and this is my coven. We've come to settle in your area and thought it would be polite to introduce ourselves," Citali began.
> 
> "Eric Northman," He replied, rather bored already, or at least he seemed bored. His eyes were fixed on Sera, a morbid curiosity gleaming in them. "She is not a vampire…" He remarked, ignoring Citali's introduction and nodding toward Sera.
> 
> A flash of annoyance crossed her eyes and her fangs were out, "This is Sera-" She started.
> 
> "Sera," She cut Citali off, still tasting the blood on her tongue as she spoke. She wondered if they could smell it. That was a stupid question.
> 
> "And she's mine," Citali finished with a growl.
> 
> Eric's calculating eyes went from Sera to Citali. He had been leaning forward ever so slightly but now he sat back into his throne. He sighed and shrugged, "Are you going to tell me what she is?" Eric asked, "Or better, what are you?" He turned toward Sera.
> 
> There was something about him that sparked something in her. It was his arrogance, the way he thought he was so much better than all of them. He didn't know that she was at least as old as him, that these vampires with her were definitely older than him, more powerful than him if they wanted to.
> 
> "I'm none of your business," She retorted sharply as she took a step toward him, using a defense mechanism that had always worked for her in the past. Eric didn't even flinch, he held her gaze for a second then turned his attention back to Citali.
> 
> "Sweetheart, I don't think you know who you're talking to," A woman dressed in a tight pink dress and high pumps drawled slowly from beside the throne.
> 
> "It's fine, Pam," Eric replied, waving Sera off.
> 
> "We're not going to lay all our cards down on the table, not yet," Citali finally said, her fangs retracted and her calm demeanor had returned.
> 
> Eric made a sound of acknowledgement as his gaze flitted back to Sera for the briefest second. "Where are you planning on living? I do need to keep an eye on who is in my area," He said.
> 
> "A town called Bon Temps, have you heard of it?" Citali asked.
> 
> "What is with the supernatural and that stupid, little hick town?" Pam demanded, rolling her eyes then studying her long, perfect nails.
> 
> "Say hello to Bill Compton for me, would you," Eric said with the smallest of smirks, ignoring Pam's comment completely. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I call on you for a favor now and then," Eric added slyly.
> 
> "Of course not," Citali replied with a forced smile.
> 
> Politics, something Sera could never appreciate. It was also different amongst vampires. Sera had never seen Citali have to oblige to another vampire before, it had always been the other way around. This place was a whole new world to her, again.
> 
> With that the group left the club. Humans and vampires watched as they left, although they were careful not to get caught doing so. The only ones who stared without fear were Eric and Pam, who had already started bantering away in a language that Sera couldn't recognize. Sera cringed, hating the feeling of all the eyes on her, but she would never let anyone know that. Instead she walked out like she had walked in, like she didn't give a damn.
> 
> Now it was time for them to leave for what Pam had described as 'that stupid, little hick town'. Sera was certain she was going to enjoy their time there. She suppressed a sigh of frustration as they climbed into the limo. Only a few hours until dawn, only a few hours before she would be alone in a strange new place where she knew she would stick out like a sore thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed my rendition of the characters! Reviews are welcome :)


	3. Black Sheep

> When Citali had said that they would be living in a mansion Sera had pictured something different. Their new 'home' was an old three story victorian house that was worse for ware. The paint was faded and the color now appeared to be green with all the mold. All the windows were broken and the door was open on its hinges. Citali had tried to stay positive in saying that the basement was a perfect resting place for them. Sera was not a vampire and did not sleep in the basement; and she didn't really want to share her room with a possum.
> 
> The lagoon was nice to look at but had a few too many creatures already living in it for Sera to want to take the risk. She wasn't as indestructible as the rest of her family. Although she wasn't weak either, she had always been stronger and tougher than the average human. Citali and the other vampires had acknowledged that as well, which was another reason Sera was better suited to stay with vampires than humans.
> 
> The sun was getting lower in the sky but it would still be a few hours before her family could rise. Trucks were already starting to arrive from hardware stores, along with a few moving vans full of their possessions. Joséphine had said something about ordering delivery in her wonderfully thick Quebecois accent. Sera wasn't particularly fond of hanging around for when they had dinner. Plus Citali had told her to go into town and feed herself and have a night on the town. She had also said that there would be a surprise for her in the morning, Sera hoped it had to do with all the trucks full of lumber, paint and handymen.
> 
> It didn't take long to drive into town and it took even less time to settle on a place to eat; since there really was only one choice. A little bar with a neon sign that read 'Merlotte's'. To Sera it looked a bit like a swamp shack but at the same time there was something cozy and inviting about it which reminded her of home.
> 
> Sera stepped out of her car, the gravel crunching underneath her black high-heel biker boots. Black skinny jeans with rips in the legs and a tight red spaghetti-strap shirt. She still wasn't used to this humidity and heat, she wasn't used to that sticky feeling and no cool breeze. Sera took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, she had to remember that this was now home, even if she craved the fresh, cool air of the mountains.
> 
> "Merlotte's…" She muttered to herself, letting the name roll of her tongue slowly as she strode toward the bar.
> 
> The inside met her expectations, the warm lighting and questionable smells. Back home there would have been the heads of moose and elk on the walls with an occasional wolf; here there were the skulls of alligators, deer and other swamp creatures. It was different, but the same as home in some way. The only bar in town where everyone hung out, and like the far north, the far south had its own share of rednecks.
> 
> She stood in the doorway for a moment, too aware that the loud chatter had hushed and they were all stealing glances at her. Sera was about to flash them all death glares but then changed her mind. No one here looked like her around these parts, she was something new and different. In a small town anything new was huge. She gritted her teeth and walked over to the bar, ignoring the stares and whispers that she knew were about her.
> 
> The moment she sat down at the bar a lean man in a blue plaid shirt came over. He had shaggy brown hair and light stubble; scruffy but cute, he reminded her of a dog. He leaned on the bar, an easy smile on his lips.
> 
> "What can I get you?" He asked, already reaching for a glass. The conversations all picked back up, the place regaining its feverous life.
> 
> "Your best beer," Sera replied, flashing a quick smile at him.
> 
> "The name's Sam, Sam Merlotte," He said as he filled a glass.
> 
> Sera studied the man who looked to be in his late twenties. Something that had carried over into this life from her old one was her ability to read people. In her old life she was able to know everything about someone the moment she saw them, now that ability was pathetically diluted. Now she could only get a vague sense of someone. She was able to know if they were good or meant her harm, she could pick out a flavor that came with them… She couldn't smell it or taste it, instead she felt it in her soul. Similar people had similar flavors, like all vampires or like all psychopaths she had met had the same feel to them. Humans could pick up on things like that, since their feeling was so strong… To her it was overpowering. The few times she had met a truly insane person the feeling had been so strong that she had bolted in the other direction and puked up the contents of her stomach. She had learned to block that out now, she could control that ability. She was never psychic though, she was never able to read thoughts… She could only read them like an autobiography.
> 
> What she felt when she opened her soul to feel was familiar. She had met someone like Sam before, she just couldn't remember who it had been.. It was on the tip of her tongue but she let it go when she closed herself. When she opened herself like that time seemed to drag, everything moving in slow motion as she read someone. As soon as she collected herself everything sped back up and she focused on the conversation, realizing that it was her turn to speak.
> 
> "The owner of the bar, I assume. And I'm Sera," She replied, throwing in another natural smile.
> 
> Sam laughed lightly, "I haven't seen you around here before, what brings you to Bon Temps?" He was leaning closer to her now but she didn't feel threatened, she knew she could handle this puppy.
> 
> "Just needed some change. I bought a house with some.. friends, we're fixing it up," Sera hesitated, unsure of what to let Sam think Citali and the others were.
> 
> A petite blonde woman entered the bar, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and walking over to the bar as she put on the rest of her uniform. Without even opening herself to this new woman Sera already got a strong feeling of purity and light from her. She wasn't fond of it, it reminded her too much of her old life. Sera was quick to block out people with more force, creating a wall around her soul and mind.
> 
> Sam's eyes followed the golden ponytail sway back and forth as this woman walked quickly around to the side of the bar. His eyes also traced her curves with a desire that Sera was used to seeing in the eyes of men.
> 
> "I'm so sorry that I'm late Sam," She said quickly, her southern accent rather cheery even though she looked and sounded stressed.
> 
> "It's fine. Just don't let Bill keep you so long next time," He replied, the bitter and jealous undertones painfully clear.
> 
> "For your information I wasn't with Bill, he's just waking up now," She said, not returning the somewhat hostile behavior, simply shrugging it off. Then she saw Sera and quickly stuck out her hand to shake, "You must be new in town, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet y'all," She said with a grin.
> 
> "Sera," she replied and stretched out her hand. As soon as they touched she felt a presence in her mind, like someone knocking at the door. Sera tried to take her hand away but Sookie hesitated, holding on for another second before she let go.
> 
> Sookie paused, looking confused for a moment but shaking it off and smiling pleasantly at Sera before she gave a small wave and disappeared around the corner toward the kitchen. Sera shook her head and took another drink of her beer, which had been refilled while she hadn't been looking.
> 
> Bill; Sera wondered if that was the same Bill Eric had mentioned. Her curiosity was pricked and she wondered if this Bill would come to the bar later, she wanted to meet him. It was a good idea to get to know the other vampires who were living in Bon Temps, since he was clearly a vampire if he was only waking up to greet the night.
> 
> "I'll be back," Sera said absentmindedly as she patted the bar and wandered off to the restroom.
> 
> As she was coming around the corner she almost collided with Sookie. Their hands brushed and she felt that intrusive presence again. This time she was a little more irritated, she hated when people got in her personal space uninvited. Trying to get into her head was a whole new level of unwanted interaction.
> 
> Get the fuck out of my head. Sera forced the thought into Sookie's mind. That was another one of her little talents. She may not be able to hear people's thoughts but she could force her own into their heads. The farthest she could go with that was to make them see things, feel things that weren't happening… Hallucinations which seemed too real. She hardly ever did that, it made her weaker for a period of time and it was almost never worth it.
> 
> Sookie flinched and backed up a step, "What are you?" She asked, a little breathless.
> 
> "I should be asking you the same question," Sera replied sharply.
> 
> "I'm a waitress, here at Merlotte's," She started.
> 
> "Don't bullshit me, you know as well as I do that you tried to get in my head," Sera said, trying to lighten up a little. There was no point in attacking when Sookie wasn't being aggressive.
> 
> "To tell the truth? I have no idea what I am… But I know that you have a wall inside your mind, I've never felt that before," She said, looking at her with wonder.
> 
> "So you can read minds… Perfect," Sera assumed with a light sigh, resting her hands on her hips.
> 
> "Except vampires'… and yours," She said, "But if you let me…"
> 
> "Which I won't. Ever," She replied, stopping her curiosity short before it ran wild. She was about to turn and leave when Sookie grabbed her arm, not desperately, but softly.
> 
> "You came here with a group of vampires, didn't you? Bill was talking about how he felt their presence…" Sookie said, a kind of hope in her eyes.
> 
> "Yeah. What? Wanna meet up and grab some Tru Bloods together and have a friendly vampire chat?" Sera offered sarcastically.
> 
> "Um, actually Bill thought it would be a good idea if we did introduce ourselves…" Sookie said, her tone a little less bold.
> 
> Sera felt a pang of guilt, she sighed softly and met Sookie's eyes, "Hey, I'll talk to my vamps and you talk to yours… We're living in that old mansion near a graveyard but closer to this lagoon. I don't know if that helps, but feel free to show up tomorrow night if you guys feel like it," Sera suggested with a shrug.
> 
> "We'll see you tomorrow night then," She replied cheerily with a big grin then almost skipped off toward the kitchen.
> 
> Sera put her palm to her forehead and exhaled sharply. Why had she done that? She didn't know what this Bill was like, but if he was associating himself with that Sookie girl then he couldn't be horrible. Even if he was she knew that her vampires could end him faster than he knew.
> 
> Back at the bar her beer had gotten warm. She pushed it away from her, not in the mood for that flavor anymore. To her that was the flavor of home, something comforting that was meant to calm her down. She did not want to have any negative connotations with it like stress.
> 
> "I can get you another beer," Sam offered, already reaching for the glass.
> 
> "It's okay… I think I'm gonna need something stronger anyway," She laughed, the forced smile turning genuine as Sam smiled with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always welcome! Also, the story begins (in present day) just at the end of season one, after Bill revealed he was alive to Sookie, but before they found the dead body in Andy's car. Just a few days before that, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't worry, it will be set in present day next chapter; this was just a look into my OC's past. All of your favorite characters will be making their appearances next chapter and on, as well, so you don't always have to be stuck with my OCs.


End file.
